The Passions
by FuckTheAUTHORity
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a secret passion, she loves to sing. Percy Jackson also has a secret passion for videos and photography. When Percy videos Annabeth singing without her knowing, it somehow gets posted online. Annabeth becomes popular and recognized against her wishes. Now all she wants is revenge, and she's going to get it. All with the help of her best friend Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth Chase has a secret passion, she loves to sing. Percy Jackson also has a secret passion, he loves to take pictures and videos. One day, Percy catches Annabeth singing and can't contain himself from capturing her beautiful voice with his video camera. Somehow, the video gets posted online and it ends up all around the school. Annabeth is now popular and recognized even though she doesn't want to be. All she wants at that point is revenge, revenge on the person who took the video of her most private moment. And she's going to get it, all with the help of her best friend, Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah not Rick blah blah

Percy POV:

How is it possible? How could I have not known that my best friend has the voice of an angel? Crouched in the bushes outside her window I slowly raise my camera trying to find the best angle. I know she would be angry with me if she knew that I was watching her and furious to discover I was recording her, but I can't help myself. The artist within me tells me that in this moment she is a goddess, or at least half a goddess. Her voice is full of a rare combination of emotion, passion, and raw talent. I stare at her in awe through the lens of my camera, finally finding the right angle to capture her golden princess curls perfectly and I zoom in on the stormy grey of her eyes. I find myself a little bit in love with her, which to be honest, is not an unusual feeling as of late. Recently I have found myself blushing more in her presence and trying to find every excuse to brush against her, everything she says makes me smile and her laugh has become my favorite sound. I'm not stupid, I know exactly what is going on, I'm falling in love with my best friend. But knowing about it doesn't make it any more bearable or any less stressful. In fact, it makes it that much harder to hide my growing feelings. I wish she hadn't turned out so amazing. I wish she had become a cold unfeeling bitch who would mock me in the halls and start nasty rumors. Sadly, life never turns out how you want it to, and for that I am grateful. Lost in my thoughts I don't realize that she has headed over towards the window under which I am perched. I press myself up against the wall as she leans her head out briefly to close the windows. I end the video on a shot of her staring off into the sky with a wonderous look on her face as she hits the last note right before she slams the curtains closed. After I turn the camera off and take a quick look around I run around the side of the house to where I stashed my bike. I hop on shoving the video camera into my backpack and not stopping to put on my helmet as I peddle like hell down the street. I can't wait to get home and obsessively watch Annabeth sing her heart out. I'm too busy trying to peddle fast to notice when a group of guys from school step out in front of me. I quickly swerve the tires to the right bumping into a mailbox and jolting my bike into the air, my backpack flies out of the basket on the front of the bicycle as the ground comes up to meet me. I moan as I feel one of my fingers get jammed against the bike handles and dirt covers my torn left pant leg. The assholes who stepped in front of me start laughing and walk over to me lying in the grass.

"You should watch where you're going Greek geek." said the obvious leader a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes radiating disgust. His fellow cronies sneered in agreement. Then blondie bent down and picked up my fallen backpack.

"We'll be keeping this as an apology on your behalf for almost hitting us with your lame ass bike. If you want it back then you gotta bring me twenty dollars by Tuesday. Watch out because next time I won't be so nice." he said before stalking off toward his car. One of his goons spat on the grass near my feet before following his jock friends.

I slowly sit up testing my legs and shaking out my arms. I look over and spot my bike a few feet away in the street, the only lucky thing is that it appears fine. I can't believe those bastards would just steal my property like that! They have no right and- oh no. No no no no no! My camera was in that bag! If they see it who knows what they'll do? They might sell it at school or use it to film girls changing in the locker rooms. No doubt they'll view everything on it, including the video of Annabeth! She'll kill me and burn my ashes tossing them into the air and dancing on my grave and then- wait a minute, how will she know I took the video? I never told her I was coming by today I just decided to go over and see if I could borrow her physiology notes. Okay so maybe I just wanted to see her but is that really a crime? Though I shouldn't have filmed her like that. Annabeth is a very personal person so I can see why she wouldn't have told me she likes to sing. But anyways since I've never told her or anyone else that I love photography and film then she'll never have a reason to suspect anything. All I have to do is keep pretending I'm clueless about everything and life will go on as normal. It sounds simple enough, but then again life never ends up like you want it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

What's going on? Why is everybody staring like that? Do I have something on my face? Oh God's I bet I do! I turn towards the bathrooms ready to go find out what's wrong with me. Then I spot Percy walking through the door. Oh man he looks great today, why did I have to be the pathetic girl who falls in love with her best friend? Clearly I have no chance with him, he's sweet, smart, and funny, not to mention he looks incredible with those sea green eyes of his. Geez, I sound like another one of those girls who worry about hair and makeup. What a nightmare. Sighing internally I run in his direction already raising my hand in greeting.

"Percy! Did you study last night like I told you to or did you screw around again like usual?" I asked with an eyebrow quirked and a questioning gaze.

I hate this every day constant pretending. Acting like he's any other best friend of mine and not someone I spend hours fantasizing about. Honestly, I'm not even good at concealing my feelings, I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know I'm in love with him. Piper does though, she figured it out right away. As soon as she saw us together I saw her sixth sense go out of whack and knew that pretty soon she'd question me relentlessly about Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, nah I didn't get to it, I was kinda busy." Percy replied

"Ughhhh you're completely hopeless with that attitude you're never gonna get into a college. Hey, where's your school bag?" I asked confused. For a second I thought I saw a look of guilt pass across his face but as sudden as it came it was gone.

"It's no big deal, these assholes sort of stole it while I was on my way home." he said in a casual tone with underlying hints of pleading.

"WHAT?!" I yelled outraged. "WHO!? Godsdamnit Percy Jackson! Why do you let those jerks mess with you? Who was it this time? Chris and Clarisse? I swear I'll kill them!"

"No, no, no! Annabeth please don't do anything violent I don't want a repeat of what happened with the Stolls. And it wasn't them it was some different guy, Luke I think his name is." Percy said.

"Why shouldn't I do something? He certainly deserves it! Besides I think-" I started.

"Excuse me but you're Annabeth Chase aren't you?"asked a short brunette in a red skirt. I didn't know how she knew my name, I'd never seen her before.

"Er-yeah why? Who are you?" I questioned.

"See you guys! I told you it was her! She's the one from the video! Our school finally has its very own celebrity!" the girl shouted at a group of girls huddled in a classroom doorway.

Suddenly looking around I saw most everyone in the hallway staring at me and whispering to their friends. They were all pointing to something on their phones.

"Video what video?!" I squeaked embarrassed at all the attention. I saw the girl take out her phone and log onto Youtube.

"The video where you're singing of course, you already have more than a million views. Why didn't you ever say anything before? Your voice is amazing!" the brunette said with a giggle before waving and walking off towards her friends.

I stood there red faced and confused and then I turned to Percy next to me who was looking really pale.

"Um, well that was weird huh? They must have me confused with someone" I said looking at him. "C'mon lets get to class everybody's staring." I grabbed him by the arm leading him to our folk/mythology classroom. As soon as we neared the doorway I knew something was seriously wrong. There was a group of students standing around it and they all started talking and waving as soon as we came close.

"You're awesome!"

"I love your voice! You should be a professional singer!"

"Wanna hang out later today? I'm having a get together with some of my friends and it'd be so cool if you came!"

"Come to my party after school you could sing and I'd even pay you I've got a great setup."

I was swarmed with people whom I'd never seen before asking me to do things and telling me what a great voice I had. Is it possible they could have found out...No way I only ever sing at home and even then I'm very careful to make sure I'm alone. They all must have me confused with someone else, but honestly it's weird with this many people...

Some kid took out his phone and suddenly out of all of the noise I heard something I never expected to hear anywhere at school. I heard me. Singing.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

_Get me with those Green Eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

And that's when I knew that this wasn't all some big misunderstanding, my secret was out and everyone knew it. I should've been angry, enraged, embarrassed, shocked, and upset. Inside I felt all of those things. But on the outside I was calm, I knew I couldn't let my weaknesses show. So I smiled and shrugged and kept walking. I headed to my usual seat and sat next to Percy who was staring at me like I was an alien who just proposed world domination. He looked more shocked than me. So now Percy knows my secret too, that's the worst part because that song was for him. Hopefully he wont be too angry that I didn't confide in him about my secret passion. I'm going to need him. Because if there's one thing I'm sure of out of all this humiliation, it's that I will not let them win. Whoever took that video is in for a serious trip to hell. I will have my revenge and Percy will be my accomplice. Who knows, maybe during all this madness and after I've had my revenge, we could become..something more. But for now, there's really only one thing to do. Figure out just who this bastard is and destroy him!


End file.
